I was able to meet you in the stardust
by Aesudesu
Summary: Enduring 5 years of waiting, Shion suddenly though about Nezumi one winter night while taking care of the bakery.


**(Warning: Includes boyxboy! **

**I don't own Shion nor Nezumi , if I did I think I would fulfill every fangirl of nezushi's needs!**

**I don't own any other No.6 character mentioned in here either! I'm also sorry if the character are OOC) **

* * *

Shion knew he had to let Nezumi leave but inside, Shion wanted to chase him, hug him and beg him, the one that made him so happy, the one who he went into that building that had now collapsed, the one who... who made him happy.

'D-Don't cry...' Shion thought to himself, biting his lower lip as he tried not to let out a sob and it took all his self-control not to fall to the ground and cry and Nezumi's figure disappeared.

The white-haired male closed his eyes, just for a brief moment and... he felt his chin being grabbed by smooth, soft cold hands. Shion knew by memory who it was, he had come to memorize everything about /him/.

He opened his eyes and found grey steel ones. "Nezum-" Shion was cut off by a kiss, a kiss that was given to him by Nezumi. Even if it only lasted seconds, to Shion it felt like forever.

They pulled away and Nezumi gave him a smile, a rare smile, "You'll be fine." He said and began walking away. Shion nodded before Nezumi had walked away, "Be safe... I'll be waiting for your arrival." Shion whispered, not sure if Nezumi had heard.

Once Nezumi had disappeared, Shion turned around, the sun was already setting. Shion stared at the crumbled wall that separated No.6 and the West District. A smile formed on his lips and he could still feel the linger of Nezumi's lips on there.

**(5 years later) **

Shion had been staying with his mother for some time now, when his mother saw Shion after a long while, she burst into tears and they both hugged tightly. His mother asked all sorts of questions and some were something that Shion couldn't answer. Good thing his mom didn't ask a lot about Nezumi but when Shion said that he had left, to who knows where, his mom seemed disappointed. "Ah well, I wanted to give him my thanks for taking care of you but that'll have to wait." Shion's mother had said.

Shion was now helping at the bakery, the little baby that he had found back in the attacks was living with him. Hamlet was living with him too and Inukashi's dog.

It was a cold winter day, it was beginning to snow outside. "Ahhh, customers are slow today." Shion said to himself, his mother was out with some friends right now and left him to watch the store.

Shion remembered that there was some hot chocolate powder in the cupboard since he was craving it. Plus, he needed something warm asides from Nezumi's scarf that he had kept with him.

Shion stood on his tiptoes as he reached for the cupboard, "I can't get it!" He told himself and sighed. "Nezu-..." Shion stopped himself, Nezumi wasn't around with him anymore. But when would he come? He had been waiting for 5 years now!

Shion always felt lonely suddenly, he always needed something to occupy his mind. So he wouldn't think of Nezumi...

"Nezumi when are you-"

"I'm right here."

Shion's eyes widened, he recognized that voice. Slowly, Shion turned around and yes, there stood the man he loved. "N-Nezumi..." Shion said shakily and felt happy tears gather in his eyes.

The dark haired man sighed, "Geez Shion, you're still soft as ever, huh?" It didn't sound like a question though, more like a statement. Nezumi chuckled and the door closed behind him. "It's really cold outside- Oof!" Shion, before he knew it, had hugged Nezumi tightly as he could.

It felt like if he let go of Nezumi, he would disappear from his hands. Nezumi felt a smile curl around his lips, Shion was hugging him. "Did you really miss me that much?" Nezumi asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Shion looked up at Nezumi, his eyes were glossy and it caught the tall young man off guard. "Y-yes." Shion answered and Nezumi, after getting over his shock, had genuinely felt... loved and really happy and have a real, rare smile that he only gave to Shion.

"Y-you're not going anywhere again, right?" Shion asked afraid. What happens if Nezumi was only paying him a visit?

Nezumi, though, shook his head. "Nope." He answered and he leaned to give a kiss on Shion's lips. Sure Shion could've told him no but... he wouldn't. He had missed Nezumi, a lot. It felt like a giant piece of his heart was ripped off and only Nezumi could fix it.

And now, finally, it was fixed.

_**"I thank you, for having found me even though I am such a small constellation."**_

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! C: If you didn't understand how Nezumi got in the bakery, he got in normally but Shion didn't hear him since he was too busy thinking about him! **

**I really love No.6 and this pairing so I wanted to write something about it. **

**I was planning on making it a series since I wrote this in class a week ago and I have it as a series (right now im currently writing chapter 5) but I don't know if I should or not. **

**Ah, also, the last line in bold and italic is part of the english translation for the No.6 ending! **

**I would be glad if you left a review on it! C: **


End file.
